


Helping Hands

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is some sort of expert in making women squirt for some reason, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, competitive orgasm giving, like for real he seems to have taken lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When Natasha finds out that the reason you keep breaking up with boyfriends is you’ve never reached climax, she enlists some people to help you out





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For storytelling purposes reader is straight and so are Bucky and Sam. God knows why you’d turn both Nat and Wanda down like that otherwise (and even still). Responding to a prompt.

The list of your exes was getting a little long now.  People kept asking you what was wrong with this one that you couldn’t last with him.  The real answer always made you feel quite shallow in the end.  There were other reasons.  A lack of real connection.  It not feeling quite right.  No spark.  Really though, and if you were totally honest with yourself it was the sex.  Not one single guy had made you come.

Not that you could blame them, you hadn’t even managed to get yourself to do it.  You got close, but it was like, as soon as you were there and it was about to happen you ran away from it, scared of pushing yourself over to that complete loss of control moment.   At least it felt pretty good when you did it.  With the guys you had seen, it didn’t even feel so good.  They’d get their release, and you would be left feeling disappointed.

“Seriously, never?”  Natasha says.  Her mouth is agape as she stares at you and makes you feel like some kind of zoo exhibit.  You reach over to her and push it closed.

“No.  Never.  They didn’t care if I did.  Just a bunch of two pump chumps.”  You reply sitting back and taking a sip of your bright green cocktail Natasha had named a hulk.  It tastes like apples and vodka and you’re pretty sure it’s just an appletini.

“Okay.  So that explains the lack of a long-term relationship.  But surely you’ve given yourself one.”  Nat says.  “I mean, you can’t expect anyone else to be able to if you don’t work out your own body?”

You feel heat spread to your cheeks and suddenly the eyes of everyone in the room are bearing down on you.  Steve Rogers is blushing an almost beet red.  You drop your eyes not wanting to meet anyone’s because suddenly you feel embarrassed.  Like you’re broken for never having been able to get to climax.  Like that’s just something everyone can do.  That the only one missing out is you.

“I - I … nearly.  It’s like I get right there and I chicken out.” You stutter.

Wanda puts her hand on yours.  “It was the same for me.  I just needed to find a patient lover.”  She said.

Natasha looks at you like she’s going to devour you.  “I’ll be very patient with you, printsessa.”

“Natasha!”  You yelp. “You know I’m straight.”

Her eyes travel up and down your body.  “Shame.”  She says and sat back.

You look at Natasha and sigh.  Part of you wishes you were interested in women because at this point you just want to know what it’s like.

Wanda’s head snapped to you and she opened her mouth before closing it again. She made a whining sound and shifted in her seat.  “I could…” she holds up her hand and twists her wrist making the red glow of her energy manipulation dancing over her knuckles.

You smile at her softly.  “Still counts.”

She nods and the light on her hands winks out.

“So, none of you men are willing to lend your friend a hand here?”  Natasha says looking around the room.  Tony starts laughing loudly while Steve seems to have turned completely scarlet.  Natasha trains her eyes on Sam.  “What about you, bird.  You’re always bragging about your abilities.”

Sam chuckles and looks at you.  There’s no judgment in the look, just warmth, and good humor.  “I’d be more than happy to lend my services.  I think you and I could have some fun.  The ball is in your court, honey.”

“Well, if you want to be in for more disappointment.”  Bucky teases.

“Oh really?”  Sam snarks.  “Like you’re some kind of gift to the women?”

“I do alright,”  Bucky says simply.

Natasha looks at you with her wicked half smile. “Looks like you have two potential suitors.  Which shall it be?”

Part of you is sure that this is just a huge joke that’s gone way too far.  That they’re all about to laugh at you because not only are you broken.  You know these guys though.  They’re your family and Sam wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t mean it.  Then the idea hits you and a grin spreads over your features.  “Why not both?”

Bucky and Sam look at you and then each other.  There’s a quick nod.  “Alright greedy.  Come on.”  Sam says getting up and offering you his hand.

“What right now?”  You say taking it and letting him pull you to your feet.

“No time like the present, doll.  But if you’d rather wait?”  Bucky says coming up behind you and putting his hand on your hip.

“Well then,”  You say, turning and giving the room a nod.  “Have a nice night, everyone.”

“You too, dear,”  Tony says with a smirk.

You, Sam and Bucky make your way to your room.  Bucky closes the door while Sam approaches you.  “There is way too many clothes in the way.”  He teases.

“Well, that’s true for all of us.”  You reply, pulling your shirt up over your head.

The three of you shed your clothes and Sam wraps an arm around your waist pulling you hard against him and kissing you heatedly.  He lifts you and tosses you on the bed.  “So let’s see what we can do about that little problem of yours.”

You laugh and spread your legs as he begins to kiss his way down your body.  Bucky approaches and Sam turns his head.  “Wait your turn, tin man.”  He says.

Bucky rolls his eyes.  “Fine. I’ll finish the job when you fail.  Like normal.”  He says taking a seat in the sofa chair in the corner of the room.  He starts to stroke himself to hardness and Sam ducks his head between your legs.

Sam sucks on patches of your thighs.  He alternates between gentle, soft kisses where he just swirls the point of his tongue over your skin, to hard, forceful ones where he pulls your flesh into his mouth and pressed his teeth down on it.  All the while he runs his finger in tight circles on your clit.  By the time his tongue touches down on your pussy, your skin is prickling and you’re soaking for him.

He makes a pleased humming sound and as his finger continues to circle over your clit his tongue slithers inside you like he’s trying to drink from the source.  You hum and rub your fingers over his scalp as pleasant warmth fills you and your cunt tingles.

Sam flattens his tongue and swipes up removing his fingers from your pussy and swirling his tongue over your clit.  You gasp and arch your back a little spreading your legs wider.  Bucky catches your eye.  He’s watching your closely, eyes darkened with lust, slowly pumping his cock in his fist.

“Having fun, doll?  The bird takin’ good care of you?”  He asks.

Sam sucks your clit into his mouth and presses his teeth down on it.  It sends a jolt running through you and you gasp and buck your hips up under him.

“Mmm… sure looks like it.  Looks like your enjoying it a lot.”  Bucky purrs.  “Can you use your words, darlin’?”

“Yes, Buck.  Oh god!  Feels so good.”  You moan, twisting under Sam as his tongue flicks back and forth over your clit.

“Just wait until I get my hands on you.”  He growled.

You moan again and your legs started trembling. This is the point.  The point you could get to where you couldn’t maintain it. Your own body would try and escape it and nothing would happen.

You groan and buck your hips and your body twists, trying to get away.  Heat swirls through your veins and yet goose bumps break out on your skin.  Sam chuckles between your legs as he continues to nip and suck on your clit.  He drapes an arm on your hips and pushes down holding you in place.  That just makes your legs snap shut against his head.

He pushes your legs back open with his other hand and holds you down.  “You’re not making this easy are you?” He teases before returning his mouth to your clit.

“S-sorry.”  You stammer.

“Don’t be sorry, doll.”  Bucky coos.  “Just relax and let it happen.”

You moan arching up off the bed.  Unsure how you are possibly supposed to relax when it feels like you’re about to fall apart at the seams.

You focus on Bucky.  How his cock looks.  Long, thick and hard, leaking precome down the shaft.  He looks somehow relaxed and tense at once and it changes something in you.  You relax back and a sudden jolt passes through you.  It is like every single muscle in your whole body seizes up.  You cry out and arch of the mattress as you experience your first orgasm taking hold of you.

Sam slowly runs his tongue over your labia drinking you up as you relax back, your head fuzzy from the endorphin rush and little shudders of the orgasm passing through you.

Sam hums and raises his head.  “Fuck.”  He groans.  “You should taste her, Buck.”

Bucky gets up and approaches you slowly, drinking you in with his eyes. Sam moves out of the way and Bucky takes his place placing a long open-mouthed kiss on your pussy.  “Mmm… tastes good.”  He hums.

He slides a metal finger inside you as his tongue flicks over your sensitive clit.  He strokes along your walls and the tingle returns to your cunt.  The movement inside you is slow and deliberate.  Not like when men have fucked you in the past just in and out where most of your pleasure was derived from the stretch.  He pushes his finger deep inside you and curls it up.  Pushing hard against your walls.  The sensation is so intense you Buck wildly and make a sound your not even sure is human.

“Hey, Sam.  Hold her down for me will you?”  Bucky says turning to Sam.

He’s taken Bucky’s spot in the sofa chair sitting forward watching closely, stroking himself.  “No way, man.  I didn’t get help.  You don’t either.”

Bucky chuckles and gets up on his hands and knees.  “Alright different approach.”  He says moving to the head of the bed.  “Come here, doll.”  He pats the spot between his legs and you move to him. He guides you to sit against him, back pressed against his chest.  He hooks his legs over yours and spreads them out wide.  His flesh hand goes to your breasts and he teases them and pinches at your nipples.  He kisses your throat and his metal hand returns to your cunt, his thumb working your clit as he immediately seeks out that special spot inside you with his middle finger.

You lose any semblance of control you have.  Your body shakes and shudders as intense pleasure courses through you and presses down in your stomach.  He slowly and carefully strokes inside you while his thumb rubs patterns on your clit.  The noises you make are base and primal.  Grunts and groans intermingled with the occasional curse word.  The lack of control scares you making your muscles tense.  It feels like if you don’t stop soon your going to pee yourself.

Bucky brings his lips to your ear.   “That thing you’re feeling.  It’s not what you think.  Relax.  Let it happen.”

You lean back against him, your eyes trained on Sam who looks close himself.  It’s like a dam burst inside of you and you come, gushing onto Bucky’s hand.  You’ve never felt anything even remotely like it before.  The endorphin rush is so extreme it makes you feel high.

“Now that was something,”  Sam says clapping.  “You do have some tricks, you dog.”

Bucky smirks at him and pulls his fingers from you before licking them clean.

“How you doing, sweetheart?  You done?”  Sam asks patting your leg.

“No.  I still want to fuck you.”  You pant.  “Both of you.”

“Who do you want to go first?”  He asks.

“Neither.  Both at once.”  You say.

A smile crosses his face and he grabs two condoms from your dresser tossing one to Bucky.  Bucky rolls his on and you pounce on him pushing him back.  He pulls you into a hard kiss and you take his cock and guide it into your swollen cunt.  Sam moves behind you coating his cock with lube.  His hands run over your back and he grabs your hips and slowly eases into your ass.

You feel full and stretched.  There is pain, but it’s a good kind and as they both begin to thrust, it intensifies.  Your legs tremble and you moan, digging your hand into Bucky’s shoulders.  “Oh fuck!  Fuck!”  You cry.

You aren’t alone though.  Bucky and Sam are with you.  Morning and grunting.  Letting themselves be loud so you know they’re enjoying it as much as you.  They don’t stop kissing you either.  You move from one to the other until your lips feel numb and your body feels like it’s about to tear itself in two.

You come.  Your cunt clenching and your core spasming.  It drags them both over with you and the sounds of your moans echoing off the walls.

The three of you collapse in a sweaty heap.  “Holy fuck.  Is that what everyone was going on about?”  You pant.

Both men chuckle and pat your legs.  “That was fun,”  Sam says.  “We should do it again sometime.”

You kiss his cheek.  “Soon I hope.”


End file.
